


Stolen Moments

by Tealovingwitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Eren is creepy, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, The cadets are creeps, The cadets are little shits, Voyeurism, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealovingwitch/pseuds/Tealovingwitch
Summary: Eren witnesses private romantic moments between his superiors, he saw more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! I bring to you my very first posted work on AO3! I haven't written fanfiction in years, but I thought I would try my hand at it once more. Some scenes in this work were inspired by some fanart I have seen floating around the internet. I do not know the titles or artist behind any of the works, but if I did I would be more than happy to give credit. 
> 
> Please be kind, and if you like this fic let me know! The more kudos I get, the more inclined I will be to continue to post stories! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I wish I owned Levi.

The first occurrence was purely by chance. The youth with chocolatey brown hair and green eyes walked aimlessly down the corridor. Eren Jaeger found himself with a rare period of free time, where his attention wasn’t required to clean or train. Squad leader Hange was too preoccupied with her latest titan test subjects to experiment upon him, thankfully. His spaciness was broken by the sight of two of his superiors. Commander Erwin Smith and Corporal Levi Ackerman were walking; their backs facing him. They appeared to be in a hushed conversation, which was not all that peculiar. No, it would not have been worth noting at all if the two superiors weren’t holding hands.

Eren hid behind the corner of a forked hallway; hands upon the cool stony wall. The men had halted before a door – Commander Erwin’s office. They glanced longingly at each other, drawing out their release from each other before parting; Erwin entered his office and Levi continued onward. Eren’s heard bounced against his chest, he was lucky to not have been caught and he could not wait to tell the others what he had witnessed.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren spent the remainder of the day in extreme awkwardness, avoiding the corporal to the best of his abilities. His single run in with the man had been a disaster; he was a sputtering mess as the corporal interrogated him on his schedule. Eren’s face burned, flashes of the intimate touch – was it intimate? - danced across his mind each time he tried to coherently form a sentence. Levi was less than pleased, scoffing at the boy’s behavior. With a ‘tch’ he assigned him to cleaning the latrines as a punishment for “disrespect towards his superior”.

Eren sighed as his metal tray clanked against the hard scratch adorned wood of the table in the dining hall. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer were already seated at this particular table intensely discussing different varieties of potatoes. Jean Kirstein, the damned horse face ogled Mikasa Ackerman from the corner of his eyes whenever he thought she would not nice. “What’s wrong, Eren?” Mikasa questioned, tugging her signature crimson scarf closer to her neck. Eren slid down the bench so that he was seated beside her while Armin drew in to claim his seat on Eren’s other side. “It’s nothing really.” Eren insisted, waving his adopted sister off. The other cadets slowly filled in the empty spaces of the table; the members of the 104th tended to stick together more so out of habit.

Veteran members of the corps were sprinkled at tables here and there, but not a single officer was present. The higher-ranking soldiers were all holed up in the commander’s office, attending an important strategy meeting for their expedition at the end of the week. The expedition was expected to be a very difficult and high risk one, but essential for humanity. 

“Yeah, Eren. What’s going on?” Armin chimed in. Eren sighed once more, “Well…. I saw something strange between the corporal and the commander.” Eren admitted, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Strange how?” Armin asked curiously, his nature getting the better of him. “The commander and the corporal are always strange.” Sasha interjected. “Yeah, especially the corporal!” Jean added; “He had me washing the windows on the bottom level three times yesterday until he was satisfied!” Armin shook his head, “Guys, don’t talk about our superiors like that you’ll get us in trouble. Besides, I’m sure that’s not what Eren meant.” He insisted. “So, what did you mean, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

Eren took a deep breath, a little more than flustered. “IsawCommanderErwinandCorporalLeviholdinghands.” He spilled in one breathe, letting out a relieved sigh. “Come again?” Historia Reiss piped up; she could be as quiet and timid as a mouse that it was easy to forget she was present at times. Eren groaned; “I saw Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi holding hands. I was walking down the first wing corridor when I saw them.” He hung his head, suddenly finding his mushy peas particularly interesting.

Jean laughed almost boomingly, drawing the eye of some of the other survey corps members momentarily before turning their attention back to their own meals and conversations. His head dipped back in amusement, dramatically. “You’re shitting us Jaeger. And I thought the commander’s dad jokes were bad...” the ashy brunette with a darker undercut proclaimed. Eren shook his head; “I’m not kidding. I really saw it.” He said in all seriousness. He glanced at Mikasa who gazed at him, her expression slightly less cold than it normally was; lending her hand atop Eren’s. “Well they do spend a lot of time together.” Armin factored, his little nose scrunched in thought, golden blonde brows furrowed slightly. “But relationships between subordinate and superior are highly discouraged.” He concluded, but Eren could tell there was more on his mind on the subject.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.” Mikasa nonchalantly spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day the cadets closely eyed Erwin and Levi. They didn’t really notice anything out of the ordinary save for stolen glances between the baby blues and steely greys when most of the soldiers weren’t attentive. By the time their evening meal was near conclusion they had all felt defeated, until Connie made a discovery. “Psst. Hey!” he whisper-called to those around him, pointing in the direction of the table that the senior officers typically frequented. Mike Zacharias, a man that rivaled even Erwin in size silently chomped upon his bread, sniffing slightly causing his blonde mustache to twitch beneath his nose. Hange was seated by Mike, animatedly droning on about her latest discoveries of titans - something or other about their eating habits. Levi appeared even more uninterested than usual, picking at his food.

Sitting beside Levi was Erwin, an empty space before them due to a gap of space without a soul occupying it revealed Erwin’s large hand enveloping Levi’s petite one beneath the table. Levi stealthily nudged the larger man’s foot. Erwin rose from the table; “Where are you off to, commander?” Hange questioned, the motion of the larger man’s movements being enough to snap her out of her titan fueled rant. “I have a mountain of paperwork I would prefer to at least put a dent in tonight.” He offered wearily before busing his tray and stalking off.

“Ah, shit!” Levi groaned a few moments later, “I forgot to clean the laundry room.” He stated in a deep baritone. “I can’t trust any of the brats to do it, they always seem to fuck it up.” He claimed, standing himself. “M’kay, shortie. Have fun with that.” Hange snickered slightly. “What the fuck are you giggling about, shitty glasses? Did someone fart?” She passed a knowing look to Mike who did his best to appear rather complacent at the moment. “No, no. I, uh just remembered something funny I discovered in my research.” She told him. “Shit, I’m out of here. I’d rather take a blade to the gut than listen to any more of your titan banter.” He languidly asserted, putting his tray in the waste area and taking off.

The cadets glanced at one another before all making a run for it, as quietly as possible as to not tip off their captain.

A grin slightly swept across Hange’s face; “Looks like they figured it out, Mike” she nudged her friend who smirked slightly in return.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Erwin’s office stood slightly ajar, dim yellowed light filtered through the crack into the desolate hall; or so it seemed. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean and Historia rallied together inside a thankfully unlocked and empty room across from the office. They all piled upon one another, arguing in whispers about so and so’s foot stomping upon another or the fact that Eren’s breath smelled like rotten fish. They shushed one another once the commander appeared in the doorway, hands upon his hips. Shadows danced across the normally stern face as it softened; “You’re late.” He smirked as the small raven haired corporal drew himself from the shadows, arms crossed over his chest. “Tch, I had to wait a bit as to not raise suspicion.” Levi offered as he drew closer and closer to the man.

He placed his hands upon the large and brawny chest, stepping upon loftier boots to gain some height. Erwin’s hands slid down to rest at his lover’s slimmer and slender waist. Mouths battled, tongues collided hastily and hungrily; fighting for more of each other. A slight moan escaped one of them; which one, the teenagers weren’t sure. They all remained awestruck and wide eyed upon the scene of their superiors making out. They dared not to so much as breathe heavily in fear of being caught.

Erwin drew Levi even closer within his grasp, hands sliding downward to give his bottom a nice squeeze. The movement of their lips picked up momentum. Teeth caressed Levi’s bottom, pouty lip; tugging the delicate flesh ever so slightly. “Fuckin’ tease.” The shorter man growled. He unbuttoned Erwin’s shirt, just the top button or two. His hand ran down the chest, feeling the ripple of hardened muscles. Levi placed his mouth upon Erwin’s chest, below the collar bone where the area could be safely concealed. He bit into him, sucking slightly and forming a painful looking mark upon the apricot skin. Levi smirked at his handiwork; “Something to remember me by in case the mission doesn’t go as planned.” He uttered quietly.

Erwin’s jaw gaped, “Don’t speak like that love. Everything will be fine.” He insisted, wrapping his arms around Levi. “Tch. Don’t forget, Smith we’re soldiers. Things never go as planned, our lives are always on the line.” As clichéd as it sounded to Erwin, he couldn’t help but reluctantly agree. A crash echoed through the hall; Sasha cursed as she fell into the door, her head colliding with it. The others scattered backwards into the room, leaving Sasha to the sharks figuratively. “No, no, no, no” she muttered to herself. “Did you hear something?” Erwin questioned as both men’s eyes were drawn towards the door. Inside, the cadets thanked the heavens that the door was heavy enough to not have been opened any further to reveal their stance. “Probably just a fucking rat or Moblit sorting Hange’s sad excuse of a filing system.” Levi insisted. Erwin took his hand, “Come, let’s go inside.” He proclaimed, leading the smaller man into his office and closing the door.

“Sasha!” the teenagers all screamed at the brunette, tears welled in her eyes. “I’m sorry!” she wailed, now that the coast was clear.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were a mixture of anxiety and dullness much to the cadets’ chagrin. They caught no further interaction between their commander and corporal, everyone was much too busy preparing for the expedition. Commander Erwin spent much of his time pouring over plans and maps in his office while Levi had everyone busting their asses to be in top shape. Not that they could blame either man, no one wanted to become a casualty or lose one of their friends.

The evening before the big expedition Eren and Armin couldn’t sleep, so they went for a walk. They strolled as inaudibly as possible, careful not to wake anyone that was fortunate enough to catch some z’s. They did not fancy pissing off any of their superiors on the night before a big expedition. The duo nearly walked passed Mikasa, who’s utterance of greeting nearly caused the boys to jump from their skin. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Armin cried, willing his heart back to a steady beat. “What are you two doing up?” she inquired. “Couldn’t sleep.” Eren supplied, “You couldn’t either?” the girl, shook her head, inky black locks swaying slightly. “Alright, come with us for a walk then.” Armin insisted.

The three teens walked through the lower level of the headquarters and most of the second level before they came upon the senior officer barracks. A shrill squeaking, creaking noise filled the hall, a less than pleasing cacophony. They snooped after the sound which brought them before the commander’s private quarters. A dim flickering of light could be seen beneath the door crack. The trio each lent an ear to the door, much to their surprise it opened slightly. Armin’s eyes darted to Eren’s, glossy and trembling with fear. “We’ve come this far, we can’t dart off now.” Mikasa insisted of them. They peered through the slit of space between the door and jamb.

Levi emerged from his position upon the bed and strategically maneuvered his face between Erwin’s legs. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked his cock like a lollipop. He took his entire length down to the back of his throat, having lost his gag reflex long ago due to the size of his lover. His eyes darted up to view Erwin’s reddened, pleasured face.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?!” a feminine voice called, the trio immediately shushed her and motioned her over. Sasha joined the huddle, catching a peek at her superiors. Her eyes lit up. “Oh, wow! Wait until the others hear about this!” she proclaimed a little too loudly. “Sasha, shut up! Do you want us to get caught?” Mikasa glared at the girl. “If you want to stay, hush!” Sasha nodded in acknowledgement, trembling slightly; Mikasa could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be.

A deep, labored breath sounded from the man seated within the chair; he grasped the silky raven hair and rocked his hips into the other man’s mouth. Levi flashed him his “come for me” stare; a seductive flash of bedroom eyes that never failed to send a pool of heat into the pit of Erwin’s stomach.

“What’s the commotion out here?” Jean strolled by, yawning. Armin and Sasha flushed a fierce shade of scarlet at the question, turning around. He ambled to the herd, looking to see what all the fuss was about.

Both men within the room were standing, mouths locked and wrestling as they undid each other’s clothing; Levi’s endowment stood as perkily as Erwin’s. “Sick, man!” Jean whispered to the others. “Shh, no one asked you, horse face!” Eren whispered with a hint of husk to his voice. He could feel his pants becoming increasingly tight, his own member hardening. “I’m out!” Jean announced, but not before noticing Eren’s erection. “Got a problem there, Jaeger?” he asked with a slight chuckle at Eren’s blush. “I…I’m coming too, Jean.” A flustered Armin declared, scurrying. Both girls remained, neither seemingly bothered by that little exchange; Sasha was practically drooling at the bodies on display.

Eren turned his attention back to the scene, both men were now completely nude. Levi lied against the cotton sheets, his milky porcelain complexion not offering much of a contrast. He panted lightly; his legs were in a raised position where Erwin sat before him upon the bed. He grasped Levi by the thigh, small feet caressed the side of his face as he tenderly kissed his lover’s body starting from the feet, up. “You’re so beautiful”, the blonde growled into his ear. “Tch, just shut up and fuck me, you big sap.” Levi commanded; Erwin waved an index finger “I want to make love to you first. This may very well be our last night together and I for one want to savor it.” He practically purred. “Tch, you’re so cheesy old man.” Levi countered, earning a laugh from his lover.

“But I’m your cheesy old man.” Erwin smirked; “Yes, I suppose you are.” Levi agreed, pulling Erwin to his lips, savoring the taste of him; one palate he craved but could not describe no matter how much he tried to. He inhaled his scent, swooning over the musky, earthy aroma that always seemed to encompass the man even if he was caked with mud and sweat; a hint of sandalwood with pine. Erwin slipped a few fingers into Levi’s entrance to prepare him; Levi moaned as he hit a sensitive spot. “Right here, love?” he asked in such a softly tender voice that Eren had to double take that someone did not switch places with the commander. “Yes.” Levi panted.

Thrusting fingers in and out, in and out; Erwin snaked the rest of his body upward so that he could kiss the stunning man before him; his man. He kissed him slowly, but with as much passion as their hurried lip locks. He inhaled the scent of tea and lavender, noting that this very scent and touch would encourage him to return home tomorrow as it had for many expeditions.

Levi moaned deeply as Erwin took his cock within his other hand; he began to pump it and Levi whimpered slightly. Erwin thrived upon these noises that only he could summon from the normally stoic man.

Eren panted at the sight, willing himself desperately to not touch himself, especially in the presence of the two ladies. Truth be told he had found corporal Levi attractive for some time, the sight of him writhing in pleasure turned him on more than he would admit to himself.

Levi came with a throaty moan; “There we go, my love.” Erwin spoke as his lover’s cum caked his propelling hand and dribbled his chest. A flush had coated Levi’s face as he panted from his release; Erwin locked eyes with him as he licked the warm, salty substance from his hand. “How badly do you want me?” he inquired, a bushy caterpillar eyebrow raised. “So fucking bad, babe.” Levi panted, his cock at half mass. Erwin smirked once more and lowered himself, positioning his own member to Levi’s entrance. He slabbed some lube on them both from a bottle beside the bed before easing himself in. Levi gasped at the sudden girth filling him; “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” concern etched over Erwin’s face; “No, feels good.” Levi managed to say.

Erwin leaned down to kiss him, languidly thrusting with each motion. His thick, strong hands ran up and down the smaller man’s sides. He wanted to feel every dip and plateau of his lover’s body.

 

Levi raised his legs upward, bending them at the knees; sweat dripped from his brow and his mouth suspended open as Erwin’s tongue caressed his hardening nipple. He made to flip over, but Erwin pushed him back down. “No, I want to see your face when you come.” He paused to assert, fingers running down the side of Levi’s finely sculpted and delicate facial structure; feeling the curve and drop of his cheek bones down to his jaw.

Eren glanced to Mikasa, her own face flushed to match the scarf that she wore over her ivory nightgown. Sasha was now panting with her hands bunched, clasping her own gown. Eren desired to excuse himself to relieve his arousal, but dared not to miss a moment.

“Faster, Erwin!” Levi grunted after some time of slow, tender love making. The large man indulged, hastening the pace of his thrusts, stroking the length of Levi’s cock within his grasp. “Ahhh!” Levi called out, at a loss for actual words as he began to reach climax, dragging his nails down Erwin’s back. He moaned loudly with eyes clenched shut as he came. The clamping of Levi’s muscles contracting over his length brought Erwin to climax, groaning in harmony with his lover. Both men’s chests heaved, gulping air in a frenzy; feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms. Erwin collapsed back onto the bed beside Levi, “Ready for round two?” he questioned after giving them both enough time to catch their breath. “Fuck, yes!” Levi exclaimed, “Give it to me hard, _sir_.” He purred the last syllable.

Erwin flipped Levi over onto his stomach, his touch much harsher upon his skin than before. Levi arched his back, his ass pointing to the air with the remnants of Erwin’s seed dripping from his puckered hole. This time Erwin didn’t prep, but full force shoved himself inside. Even though Levi withheld a whimper he knew it hurt, but that’s how his lover liked it.

Erwin gripped the waist, feeling the contours of muscle beneath his touch; handling without care. He pulverized the small, yet succulent hind. “You like that?” he growled, gripping Levi’s pointed chin between his thumb and index finger; forcing his mouth open. “Yes, fuck, yes!” he moaned.  Bed springs cried in protest, a headboard smacked into the wall at a steady rhythm. Erwin pounded forcefully into his lover’s rear, his strong hands fixed once more at the petite hips, guiding himself inside his constricting warmth. A moan escaped Levi, he flipped his head back; sweat soaked bangs clung to his forehead. Levi’s cock stood erect, dripping slightly. Erwin stroked him off hard and rough until he nearly screamed in pleasure. “Erwin!!” Levi called, time of night be damned.

“Hey, what’cha doing?!” Hange popped up out of nowhere behind the three teenagers, scaring them so badly that Sasha wet her pants and Eren nearly did as well. “Ahh, watching the show?!” she queried with way too much enthusiasm for the time of evening. They stared wide eyed at her, awaiting punishment. To their surprise, she full on laughed before her tone and face dead panned. “If you get back to bed right now I won’t make you corporal Levi’s personal slaves for the next month.” Hange cackled as the two girls and boy bolted for their respective barracks thanking their lucky stars that it wasn’t the commander or the corporal who had caught them peeping.

“Hey, short stuff; commander handsome!” Hange slammed open the door to the room, both men were covered by sheets from the waist down. They laid propped against the headboard slightly with Levi leaning into Erwin’s touch. A cigarette balanced between his long, slender digits as he took a drag. “Fuck off, shitty glasses. I don’t have nearly enough smokes at the moment to deal with your shit.” He spewed. “So, it looks like you had an audience.” She cut right to the chase. Erwin sniggered as Levi sighed; “I know, fucking nosy brats.” Levi replied, billowing smoke from his mouth. “I’m surprised we didn’t have a larger one, love, with how loud you were.” Erwin interjected; “Yeah, shorty. Damn, the whole castle must have heard you!” she proclaimed, earning a glare. “We figured we may as well give them a show so that they could climb the fuck out of my ass and stop stalking us. Christ, those brats were so impressed with themselves sneaking around and thinking we hadn’t the faintest clue.” He passed his smoke to Erwin who shook his head, declining it. Levi shrugged and sucked on it himself. Hange hooted with laughter.

“You know that wasn’t very wise, Levi.” Her jested expression fluctuated to a firm, grave one. “One of those kids could report this to the higher ups. You could lose your ranks or worse, your heads.” She lectured. This time it was Erwin who let go a hearty chuckle. “Hange, you’re joking. They’re all far too terrified of Levi to even dare snitch on us.”; Levi smirked. “Yeah, shitty glasses. All I need to do is glare at them and they’ll piss themselves. It’ll sure be fun to fuck with them if we make it back home tomorrow.” Levi lit another cigarette, leaving his statement hanging in the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not a single soldier remained in bed past six the next morning. In fact, except for a few stragglers like Braus everyone had risen around five. Levi sat alone in his office, he had slept maybe an hour or two before venturing to the room to clean it meticulously before role call at six thirty. Cleaning always calmed him, though he would never admit to being nervous. Corporal Levi didn’t get nervous, nor did he worry. The sun was slowly rising across the horizon, streaking the blue sky a violent shade of red that wasn’t far off from the hue of blood; how fitting. He puffed on a cigarette, a secret vice of his that he only indulged in when alone or with Erwin. He couldn’t afford his men to even entertain the idea of their corporal having weaknesses like everyone else. He had a reputation to uphold as humanity’s strongest.

A knock interrupted his solitude; “This had better be important.” He sighed, stamping out the ashy butt and hiding the evidence within a drawer of his desk. Erwin Smith opened the door, in full uniform save for his cloak. Not a hair was out of place upon the perfectly manicured blonde hair. He was carrying a tray with a steaming cup resting upon it. He smiled slightly, one of which Levi did not return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren stifled a yawn, combing his fingers through his messy bed head. He couldn’t look corporal Levi in the eye when the shorter man shuffled to the dungeon to unlock him from his confines. “Get dressed and help the others with breakfast, brat.” He ordered; Eren saluted him as he walked back up the steps mumbling something about shitty brats.  It couldn’t have been any later than four thirty, Eren groaned as he sluggishly tugged off his night clothes and donned his uniform. Eren couldn’t help but think of the way the corporal looked while nude and the facial expressions he made in ecstasy. He couldn’t forget the embarrassing number of times he pleasured himself to the thought of the actions.

Eren shook his head, no he couldn’t afford to allow any such thoughts to clutter his mind today. Gathering his bearings and wits he began his trek to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha, Jean, Nanaba and Armin were in the kitchen when Eren arrived. The latter three were busying themselves banging pots and pans and gathering ingredients; Sasha was making a mess cracking open eggs that would probably cause Levi to weep if he were to see it. Eren wondered whose bright idea it was to put Sasha on breakfast duty after the last incident where she nearly poisoned Mike. “Morning. What can I do to help?” he greeted. Jean shot him a glare while the others smiled; “Thank goodness you’re here, I think Sasha could use a little help.” Nanaba pointed out, pushing a stray strand of blonde out of her eyes. Eren grinned sympathetically to Sasha; “Here, Sasha let me. You can prepare the dishes and silverware.” Within an hour, the quintet had every vegetable chopped, every egg fried and every piece of bread toasted for the 200 or so soldiers that would be putting their lives on the line later that day.

Eren, Armin and Sasha set each dish out buffet style; a line of uniform clad men and women immediately pounced upon the food. Through the hubbub of activity Eren had noticed that everyone except for Levi and Erwin were enjoying their breakfast. “Hey, Jean!” Eren called to the teen still in the kitchen, scrubbing the remainder of the soiled pans. “What, Jeaeger? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he yelled with venom. Eren chose to ignore the comment; “Have you seen corporal Levi or commander Erwin? It’s just as important for them to eat as it is the rest of us.” He stated. “I’ve been in here the entire time, spazz how could I have seen anyone?” Jean yelled; “They haven’t eaten yet as far as I know. I haven’t seen them at all this morning.” Mike who happened to be walking by announced. “You should go get them.” The reserved man told him. Eren nodded and dashed off. He ran to the second floor, knocking on the doors of their private quarters which received no answer.

Eren decided to check the commander’s office; his palms were sweating with each step closer he took. He was terrified that he would accidentally spill what he did the previous night. The door remained shut, right as he withdrew his fist to knock he heard a flutter of papers. Gradually he decided to open the door; he was greeted to the sight of Levi kneeling in Erwin’s lap. They were seated within the commander’s desk chair. The commander’s hands were stationary upon each of the corporal’s hips ; the corporal arched his back in response to the other man’s lips upon his own and placed his hands on either side of the larger man’s face. Heads moved in various directions, their eyes were closed so they did not see Eren standing there. Eren thought of the night before and his pants began to feel a little tight.

“Um..Sirs?” He piped up in a squeal causing his voice to crack. Both of his superiors stopped immediately; Levi shooting him a glare that scared him more than the titans and Erwin with an expression of embarrassment and worry. “Um, I noticed that neither of you had eaten.” Eren specified, somehow managing to take a breath in between each word. “Mike said that I should come and get you.” He sheepishly offered, his gaze darting everywhere else in the room trying to avoid his superiors line of sight. “Tch” was Levi’s only response as he stomped from the room in a huff. Erwin smoothed out his shirt and picked up his cloak, fastening it upon himself securely. “Eren, you won’t be mentioning this to anyone.” He ordered, eyes narrowing. “I...I…no! I would never, sir!” he replied with a salute. “Good, cadet. At ease, you are dismissed.” Erwin nodded, responding.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning passed by in what felt like seconds. Before any of the survey corps members knew it, they were upon horseback, preparing for their journey to the edge of wall Rose for their descent beyond the walls. Eren spied the back of Levi’s head and momentarily wondered how the short man managed to pull himself onto such a large horse all on his lonesome. “Attention!” boomed the mighty voice of Erwin Smith. “Alright, soldiers! Our mission begins now! Give it your all and most importantly return back alive!” he shouted, earning a cheer and raising of blades from his comrades. “Forward!” he screeched, followed by the immense echo of hundreds of horses’ hooves upon the cobblestoned streets. As per usual they made it through each segment within the walls without a problem. The citizens avoided the men like the plague, simply staring as they passed and wondering how many of them would not be returning.

The expedition began swiftly without a hiccup. No titans in sight, the sun was beaming down brightly and their horses had free reign of the land. Commander Erwin was pleased, his troops had ventured further past the walls than they ever had before. The man was not unguarded, however. He knew that there was bound to be trouble. The surrounding air grew too soft for his liking, the birds once freely flying overhead were departed. The stray rabbit or deer sighed had not been seen for a good forty minutes or so.

Suddenly a massive throng of titans of various sizes and classifications charged their way. Erwin fired a red signal flair followed by a black. Several abnormal titans were present, knocking down trees in attempt to halt them. Levi’s squad along with Hange’s hooked their three-dimensional maneuver gear to run through the trees that weren’t already destroyed. Everyone moved in various formations in attack. The largest titan, roughly half the size of the colossal titan purposely grabbed for any soldier it could. Erwin fired a green flare, signaling for everyone to change direction to avoid this titan. Unfortunately, a few were caught in the crosshairs and devoured; some even had their heads bit off by the beast.

Meanwhile Levi zipped through the trees with Eren on his trail, who had been ordered not to shift unless necessary. Purple flairs went off left and right from the corporal’s vantage. He leaped and twirled in his signature attack to kill the wretched titans. Two regulars down, but the abnormals were being particularly evasive. He spied the largest abnormal with Mike in its grasp; he tapped his gas, speeding as quickly as possible to reach his friend. Levi sliced his blades swiftly through the titan’s arm; blood sloshed everywhere; drenching him in the mess.

A scream reverberated, on instinct Mike zipped towards it as soon as he was free. Levi glanced behind him; he could not see a single human around him. Eren was nowhere to be found; only the corpses of his fallen comrades. His eyes narrowed as he perched upon a branch, looking down upon Nanaba’s mangled and bloody corpse. Her eyes stuck in permanent surprise with nothing from the waist down but dangling intestines trailing upon the lush grass. A fresh recruit named Jakob lay not too far from Nanaba. His eyes were gouged, leaving behind bloody hollowed sockets. The wire of his gear wrapped around his neck over stark deep purple lines; strangling him. His gear had snapped at some point and had ended his life.

Silently Levi thanked the pair for their service and hoped that they would rest in peace before zipping away. Several more purple flares followed by a flare signaling retreat snaked their way through the leaves and tree limbs. It had all been for naught.

Levi soured from branch to branch in search of familiar faces. Mikasa Ackerman lied with her back draped across a branch, blood dribbling from her mouth. “Sir.” She croaked; Levi’s eyes assessed her injuries. “Come on, we’ve been ordered to retreat.” He proclaimed, hoisting the girl upon his back.

A roar resounded, Levi darted. In the distance, he could see two abnormals cornering Erwin, who had narrowly missed being tossed by the creatures. The shorter man deposited Mikasa to the ground with Historia and Armin who were helping a distressed and beaten Connie.

He took a moment to double check his gas level; it was getting dangerously low but he had enough fuel left to get to Erwin. He soured at top speed to reach his lover before the titans could. Erwin was an excellent fighter, sure but nowhere near as speedy as Levi. “Erwin!” Levi called; both titans were distracted by his voice and immediately ignored the commander, opting to go for the black-haired man. “Shit”, he muttered to himself.

A cut upon Erwin’s temple dripped crimson liquid down his face, but he drew himself airborne anyway. Levi buzzed around the titans, cutting at the smaller of the two; showering himself once more in the steaming crimson blood. His eyes stung and he squinted as some of it got into his eyes. Before he truly could process it the other titan slammed its fist at him, sending him flying and colliding with a tree. Levi saw black dots waltz at the edges of his vision, a sharp pain shot down his right side and dread dropped into the pit of his stomach. He fell, but somehow could hit his gas in time to propel himself. He readied new, sharp blades. “Levi!” Erwin called in alarm; while he distracted the titan, Levi climbed onto its shoulder, readying himself to take it out.

“You fucking big pain in the ass!” he growled at it. Pouncing to slice the nape of its neck, the titan caught him by the edge of his cloak and held him as if he were a pesky moth. The titan flung Levi; he hit his gas but was met with the familiar noise of an empty tank. His world became consumed in black as he collided with the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin took out the titan after Levi was flung away; he raced off to assist with the kills of the remaining few. After each titan in the vicinity was taken care of he took a tally of his remaining men and women. Several lives were lost including Nanaba and Mike. Far too many lost to continue the mission. His heart sank. Connie and Moblit were severely injured but would survive, while Eren, Mikasa and Jean held minor injuries. Sasha and Levi were nowhere to be found.

“Alright, gather the injured and whatever bodies you can and load them into the wagons. Corporal Levi and cadet Braus are MIA at the moment, do what you can to confirm their status.” Erwin felt sick to his stomach at the thought of not knowing where Levi was. He wanted to run off and scour the forest to find him, but unfortunately, he had several others including the injured to care for. Some said that the commander was heartless at such moments, but he was just skilled at concealing his grief and sorrow.

With heavy hearts the survey corps abandoned the mission and headed home.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind roared and thunder crashed; rain pelted the side of the stables as Eren and Armin were feeding their horses and trying to keep them calm as the storm startled them. It was to their unfortunate circumstance that they happened to get the skittish pair; but the survey corpse took what they could get in way of gear. More often than not they ended up with the cast offs of the other military branches. Raised, harsh voices broke them of their tasks from outside of the stables. Who in their right mind would be outside during this storm? Eren and Armin themselves had entered the stables just as the storm began and were waiting it out.

“Sir, you must rest! Come back inside, you should not be going anywhere!” a stern male voice faintly called, being overpowered by the substantial downpour. Whoever the man was yelling at must have ignored him; more unintelligible shouts meandered through the storm. “Maybe we should go check this out.” Armin turned to his friend and spoke. Eren nodded and followed the shorter blonde’s lead.

Both teenagers peeked out from their station to see commander Erwin with a determined scowl swathing his horse in a saddle, preparing it for a journey. The man had a stark white bandaged wrapped around his head. “Why is the commander in here?” whispered Eren; “It’s probably corporal Levi.” Armin responded. The commander stomped out of the shelter into the rain and peered out as if determining the best course to take. “Erwin! Erwin! Do you hear me, commander fucker?” Hange angrily bounded over. “You’ve been around Levi too much, Hange.” He spoke, his voice like velvet until it cracked at the end of his lover’s name. “I have to bring him back.” He insisted. Eren could feel his eyes well up slightly at the sight, he was trying to forget that his corporal, his hero and guardian was gone. Seeing the commander, the calmest and most strongly willed man he had ever known lose it broke something within him.

“No, Erwin. Do you want to get yourself killed?” A gust of wind bounced in and roared like a lion, battling Hange’s voice as she screeched. Erwin’s shoulders shook; betraying his humanity that so many others would argue he did not possess. “I don’t care. I must find Levi. I must know if he’s alive or dead. I cannot just give up on him!” the man lightly sobbed as he mounted the horse. He wiped his eyes upon the sleeve of his brown jacked. “I know you care for Levi, but you have never done the same for any other soldier. It is not protocol. Besides, it’s too dangerous to venture out by yourself let alone in this weather!  Are you just afraid of losing your most powerful tool?” Hange inquired, earning a snarl from Erwin. “No, I love him.” He simply stated in a low, quiet voice; racing off into the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

He could barely see an inch in front of him, the rain pelted his skin like tiny bullets. He was soaked to the bone, but he could only image how Levi may be fairing. _Come on Levi, please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._ He chanted in his mind, willing his lover to be alright.

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, he entered the thicket of trees where the battle had occurred a few hours ago. He combed the ground and the skies as thoroughly as possible and there was no sign of Levi. Spills of blood stained the ground even as the rain had washed most of it away, the man prayed if any god existed that it was not Levi’s. _No no no no._

Suddenly he spied a crumpled form splayed behind a large boulder; a lone boot covered foot peaked out from the edges.  He kicked his horse slightly, signaling it to speed up. Levi was white as snow, his lips tinted blue. Blood covered almost every inch of his skin. His uniform was torn to shreds to match his body and a bone poked out from his leg. His hair was matted with blood and dirt. Erwin lightly grasped his small lover, careful not to jostle his injured body too much. “Levi, Levi!” he called, slightly smacking the man on the cheek to wake him up; he did not stir.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you now. Just hang in here!” he cooed to the too still form, wrapping him in his cloak. Even though it was waterlogged, the extra weight of fabric may help to warm him.  Erwin ushered his horse to trample faster than it ever had before. He had cut the length of time it had taken to reach the forest, even without the storm in half. His heart leapt as his stomach flip flopped once the dim lanterns of headquarters came into view. He hurriedly descended from his horse, not even bothering to lead it into the stables.

He ran with the small form cradled to his chest; “Hange!! Hange!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “We need medical attention!” he called. Hange and one of the doctors emerged from a room. “I found Levi, he isn’t in good shape.” He stated the obvious. The doctor immediately prepared a stretcher and rushed Levi into a room. Erwin tried to follow, but Hange stopped him. “You’d better wait out here.” She told him, with a sympathetic look.

Erwin sat on the floor with his legs stretched out and his back to the wall. He coughed slightly, blinking heavily through his exhaustion. He couldn’t bring himself to rest, he hadn’t even changed out of his wet clothing.  Levi had been in surgery for three hours; once or twice he had heard the tormented screams of his lover but now it was silent. He anxiously awaited news of his fate. When the doctor emerged from the operating room at the four-hour mark, blood covering her garments and speckled on her face he prepared himself for the worst.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft footsteps upon hardened stone shook Eren from his half-asleep daze. He rubbed his eyes, at some point he began to drift off while keeping Mikasa company. Her chest rose and fell steadily in sleep, she would be out of it for some time due to the painkillers she was given, but she would be alright. The door to the infirmary opened, hazy and dim yellow-orange light leaked into the room with its new occupants. Erwin gingerly stepped, being led by the head doctor with the corps this evening. He was led to a bed not far from where Eren sat with Mikasa.

Eren watched as the lantern beside the bed was lit, illuminating the too light pallor. Corporal Levi lied, consumed by the soft navy blanket carefully tucked around him and the bandages covering him. His closed eyes were shaded a deep burgundy.  Erwin sat beside the small form and grasped the limp hand. “Levi...” he whispered, Eren could only hear him due to his better than average hearing ability. “Love, open your eyes.” He pleaded desperately and tenderly brushing back a stray strand of hair.

A finger twitched beneath the commander’s grasp; “That’s it, my little lamb. Come back to me.” He whispered. Silver eyes peered back at him through half closed lids; a groan escaped the dry and cracked lips. “Fuckin…hate…th…name” Levi struggled to vocalize. Erwin chuckled lightly; “I’m so relieved to hear you cuss at me.”. Levi groaned once more; “Fuck…feel...run over…by…carriage.” he muttered Erwin poured some water from a pitcher beside the bed and held the cup to the injured man’s lips, urging him to drink. “I’m so happy that you’re alive.” Erwin spilled bluntly. “I love you so much, Levi.” He added, gripping the hand once more. Levi smiled slightly…yes smiled! Eren couldn’t believe his eyes!

“Love you too…” he slurred, his eyes struggling to remain open. _The water must have been laced with a painkiller. I had heard rumors of the medical stuff having to resort to such methods due to the corporal’s pride._ Eren thought to himself. “Mrry….me…Erw..” Levi mumbled, drifting off to sleep and away from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that my smut scene wasn't too cheesy! I have read many smut fics but have never written one before. It sure was a little more than awkward to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
